Mystery Diagnoses
by Casualtyloverforever
Summary: A sick Ethan but whats wrong with him? Can the team work together to save him in time
1. Chapter 1

Ethan's POV:

Its 6pm and I have just finished a 14 hour shift. Knackered I make my way into the staff room to sit down for 5 minutes before I change and head home. As I get up I suddenly feel dizzy and lightheaded. I get changed slowly and start to pick up my bag. Just then i stumble back as i feel my legs start to give way. Knowing I cant go home like this i take out my phone and call the only person i can think of... Cal.

Cal's POV:

Reading patient notes my phone starts to vibrate in my pocket. Looking at the caller ID i see its Ethan and answer.

"What's up nibbles?" i ask as i can hear him short of breathe.

"Staff room, please help" is all he says before i hear a thump and the phone cuts dead. Worried i drop the notes and race off in the direction of the staff room. I can see I'm causing a scene. As i run down the stairs at full speed past all our friends as they look on in shock. Pushing open the staff room doors i find him on the floor unconcious.

"Ethan? ETHAN!" I call his name repeatedly but get no response. "I need some help in here!" shouting as Zoe and Connie make their way into the room.

"What happened?" Zoe asks as i shake my head and explain what i heard over the phone.

Taking out her stethoscope Connie listens to Ethan's chest. "Tachycardic" she says as max arrives with the bed. "Lets get him into resus" Zoe says as i help Max get him onto the bed.

"I'm not leaving him" i say.

"You don't have to. But please let us do our job though" Connie states as we rush through into resus.


	2. Chapter 2

Cal's POV:

Arriving in resus Ethan is placed in bay 2 as the team start to prep everything around him. Wires and monitors start being attached as suddenly he starts fitting. Minutes pass as the fit subsides and the team start to prep again.

"We need to know everything about him Cal. Any illnesses he has had etc. " Zoe tells me as I stand there in complete shock.

"I don't know. The only person that could help would be mum." I say as Zoe instructs me to phone her and get her down here. As I pull out my phone I find mums home number and press call. Shaking I Fred to think how this conversation may go. Suddenly there is an answer.

Matilda's POV:

Tidying the house the phone starts to ring. As I pick up I hear Caleb frantic on the other end.

"Mum, hospital, help, please" he says random words all scared as I try to calm him to fond out what's happened.

"OK breath ,calm down and explain everything. I can't help if I don't understand you sweetie."

"You need to come to the hospital it's Ethan. I don't know what happened but he collapsed and started fitting and we need you down here to answer some stuff about him. " Cam finally tells me.

Without any more time I hang up grab my bag and race off to the ED. On arriving I see Noel at reception and explain who I am and what happened. I'm taken straight to resus where I am met by the team treating Ethan and Cal standing by his brother.

"You must by Matilda?" Connie asks

"yes what's happened? I was told I need to answer some questions" I explain.

"We just need to know a basic history of Ethan. Any illnesses, allergies etc. that we need to be aware of?" Connie asks me.

"no allergies that we know of but he had meningitis when he was 18 months old. No long term problem but he was in hospital for a while." I tell them. With that I am shown to the family room with a very reluctant Caleb and told to wait here till we know what going on.

Cal's POV:

This isn't fair I should be with Ethan. He can't alone, he doesn't like to be alone. I am placed in the family room with mum as I can't take it anymore and fall to the floor in tears.

What's happened? I nearly lost him in the van crash I can't lose him again. I think to myself. As I take a breath I sit down and stare at the door waiting for answers to my brothers condition as I sit there helpless


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan's POV:

Flickering my eyes open i am blinded by the bright lights above me. As i groan in pain Robyn is first to my side asking how I am, what hurts, do i know where i am? As i answer all her questions i suddenly remember Cal. I ask for him as she nods and tells me he is in the family room with mum and that she will go get them both if i wish. I nod yes and with that she leaves to fetch them.

Matilda's POV:

I'm sitting in the room trying to keep Caleb calm when out of nowhere Robyn appears out of breath but happy. She tells us that Ethan is awake and has asked for us both. Without any second thought both me and Cal are up and straight through to Resus. As we enter the door we see him sitting up slightly looking rather tired but happy to see us. Asking for any news on what happened Connie explains that they are going to perform a CT to see what's going on. As we are lead back into the family room they take Ethan off for the scan. Hopefully they can find out what's wrong i think to myself quietly.

Connie's POV:

As Ethan goes into the scanner images start to appear onto the screen. We look around them trying to fond put what is causing this to happen to such a healthy man. As multiple images pop up k search through them looking at every pixel possible. I stand there in shock at what's in front of me. As i leave i inform the team to bring Ethan back into Resus as i make my way to the family room to speak to Cal and Matilda.

Caleb's POV:

Feeling like i cant do anything i sit anxiously waiting for news on Ethan's scan. As i look up i see the door open and Connie comes in and sits down. So? I ask impatiently. I couldn't help it i need to know what's wrong with him. As Connie takes a breath she replies We don't know. I look at her confused before erupting in anger. What do you mean you don't know?! I shout. You just took him for a scan what did it show? That's when she look at both me and mum as tells us how the scan was completely clear. Nothing is shown to be wrong with him. Suddenly we hear voices shouting for Connie and as she runs out the room we follow in a panic. Pushing open the doors to Resus we see Ethan fitting on the table as everyone around him tries to help stop the seizure. I look at Connie and just say... If everything is okay with him then what's happening right now? How can the scan say nothing is wrong when clearly there is? She looks and at me and explains that what he has is unknown, a mystery and we need to find out what it is before he gets worse because whatever it is it could be fatal. Please don't die Ethan. Please.


	4. Chapter 4

Matildas POV:

As the seizure subsides we are told that they will be placing Ethan into an induced coma to help with any pain that he may be in and will likely stay this way till they can find out what is wrong. Sitting next to him i kiss his forehead and promise not to leave till he wakes and we know what is wrong with him. They start to take bloods and send them off hoping to get some answers from this.

Connies POV:

Waiting for the bloods to return i keep an eye on his sats and pulse which at the minute are normal. What could be wrong? Whatever it is we couldn't see it on the scan. I just hope these bloods give us some clue as to what is going on. Louise enters Resus and hands me an envelope containing the results then leaves. As i open them up and take a read i am left speechless yet again. Nothing. How can his bloods be clear! What is wrong with him? Whatever is going on nothing seems to be picking up. I send for a full MRI scan. I want to rule everything out. As Caleb and Matilda begin to worry i assure them its to check all the boxes and make sure everything has been done to find the root of the problem.

Calebs POV:

As we wait for his scan to be completed i run through my head of anything and everything it could possibly be. His CT and bloods were all clear but something must be going on for him to collapse and start convulsing we just haven't found it yet. But i will. I make a silent promise to myself that i will do everything in my power to help him and find out what is making Ethan so sick. As Connie arrives back into Resus with Ethan she tells us what we thought she would. His MRI was clear. Once again we were back to square one. Suddenly we hear monitors going off as i give into my instincts and begin chest compressions mum stands back and lets everyone do their job. I tell Lofty to bag Ethan and i start the first round of CPR. Breath Nibbles i whisper to him. Don't leave us please i beg him.


	5. Chapter 5

Calebs POV:

I've been doing chest compressions now for 10 minutes and each time I'm getting more scared of the outcome. Why haven't we got a pulse again? I just want him to be okay. Another 5 minutes pass and suddenly i hear probably the best noise i have ever thought i could hear. Beep beep, the heart machine starts and as i check for a pulse i sign in relief as i tell the team we have got him back. Now we need to find out what is causing all these seizures and arrests and i need to find out fast before it happens again because if it does I'm not sure he could survive another set back. I sit down with mum and start to take to her.

Matildas POV:

As Caleb sits down with me he starts asking questions about his brother. "What happened when he was little? You said he was in hospital but i cant remember anything." He tells me. "No you wont as he was only 18 months sweetie so you where only just over 4. He was diagnosed with Bacterial meningitis which is pretty serious and was in hospital for a few months but luckily came out of it with no long term damage as we caught it pretty quick." I explain to him as he sits and listens. "what's odd is that some of the symptoms of meningitis is presenting itself here. Decreased consciousness, seizures, vomiting. But can he get it again?" i ask worried.

"Depends if this time its a different type" he tells me as he runs off to inform the rest of the team. I sit here in shock staring at the walls. Could Ethan have this again? And will he be as lucky as when he was little.


	6. Chapter 6

**thank you all for the reviews. Im so glad yiu are enjoying the story so far**

Matildas POV:

I feel useless just sitting here but what can i do. Im their mother, im meant to stop their pain but i cant help Ethan and i cant stop Caleb who is heartbroken over what's happening. How can this happen again? I just want my baby to be okay but there is this sinking feeling in my stomach that make me fear the worst.

Calebs POV:

Bursting through resus doors i catch the team off guard and make them jump. "I know what's wrong or at least i think i do." I tell them trying to catch my breath. "Well?..." Connie asks. "Ethan had bacterial meningitis when he was little okay. But what if this time he has viral meningitis. Its rare for him to get it twice but not impossible. People at high risk of meningitis is babies and young adults." I explain desperate to tell them everything i can. "His symptoms match some of that of meningitis" i finish. They all look at me till finally Dylan speaks. "Right okay Caleb, Robyn can you set up all possible tests that we will need in order to confirm Calebs hunch" Robyn nods as she sets off to get the tests ready. I fall to the floor tired and scared hoping we have caught this in time. I get up slowly and head back to mum to tell her what's going on.

Matildas POV:

Sitting waiting i see Caleb approach the door. As he walks in he sits over next to me and starts telling me everything. "They are running tests but it looks like we were right. Its likely to be vital meningitis. We just have to hope that its been caught in time." "at least we know what it is and now when its confirmed they can treat him. He has to be alright." I say as my voice breaks i hug Caleb and reassure him again that it has to be alright. I cant lose Ethan, I just cant. Just then the doors burst open and in runs Jacob panting out of breath looking scared. Caleb jumps up and bolts towards resus as Jacob just starts at me and nods for me to follow. This cant be happening i think to myself. What's happened he cant survive much more problems.

Calebs POV:

Getting into resus i see his heart monitor beeping so he is still breathing but there is a lot of blood. I head towards my baby brother and ask Charlie what happened. "He had a major seizure Cal. We weren't ready for it and he hit his head off the bars of the bed. We are keeping the bleed under control but once we confirm meningitis we need to get him into CT to make sure there is no damage to his brain from the seizure." Charlie looks at me worried as mum stands behind me crying. "Was it that bad?" i finally speak as Connie talks to me. "Im afraid so Cal. This seizure lasted a good 5-10 minutes and there was a lot of blood loss so it needs to be checked. Head back into the family room and we will come get you both when we know more." I turn around and walk back to the room with mum. The minute i get in i feel dizzy as i grab mums shoulder and ask her to call a doctor or nurse. Before she can do anything everything goes black and i fall to the floor. The last thing i hear is the screams of my mum as she calls for help.


	7. Chapter 7

Matildas POV:

Getting back into the room i suddenly feel Caleb hold onto my shirt as he falls to the floor. I scream his name and start calling for help. Max come through with a bed and helps me put him onto it as we go through into cubicles as it wasn't too serious and he goes off to get a doctor. 2 minutes later Lily turns up and starts to check him over. "I wouldn't worry to much Matilda. It looks like he just fainted due to all the stress of what has happened." She tells me as i sign a breath of relief. "I will check on him when he wakes but as long as he takes it easy he will be absolutely fine. On a different note the results came back for Ethan. He has viral meningitis so now we just need to scan his head and make sure the seizure did no damage and then start him on some antibiotics and hopefully its not to late." She explains as she heads back towards resus. I like Lily, she tells you straight which some people dont lik3 but i do. I sit down and wait for Caleb to come round as i think about how to tell him the results.

Calebs POV:

Waking up my head pounding i look around and jump up as i realise i was in cubicles. I look over at mum she explains what happened and why i am here. I tell her besides a small headache i am fine and slowly begin to get up just as Lily walks in to check up on me. "Sit back down so i can check you over Cal." She insists as i sit back on the bed and she proceeds to check my vitals. "All good. Just take it easy." She tells me as she walks off. Looking over at mum i say "so how's Ethan?" "Hes got viral meningitis and is going up to CT in 10 minutes to check no damage is on his brain." She says worried but relieved to have an answer to what's happening to him. As i get out if bed i look over into resus and see them prepping him for CT as i head back to the room to sit down and rest. Im no good to him if im tired and stressed. I lay down to shut my eyes and make mum promise to wake me the second she knows anything as i drift off into a deep sleep.

*20 minutes later*

Calebs POV:

Im woken by mum shaking my shoulder look panicked as i sit up and asks what's happened. "They got the results back for the CT. There is a small bleed in his brain. They have gave one course of antibiotics to see him through surgery and are prepping him now. It could take a few hours before they get him in though." Mum explains to me. "They cant wait that long though. He needs that surgery now!" i start to get angry. Suddenly Connie enters the room. "We cant get Ethan into surgery for another 2 and a half hours. Now we can either wait that long and hope it doesn't get worse or i can attempt to do the surgery in resus and see what i can do. The choice is yours" Connie finishes and looks at us for an answer. Mum then speaks up. "If he has a better chance of survival and recovery by doing it in resus then its worth the shot. Caleb?" she looks over at me as i nod in agreement. "Settled then. I'll prep him myself and surgery will begin in a few minutes." Connie says as she walks back through to resus to begin the surgery.

Matildas POV:

I just hope we have made the right choice for him. I just want my baby back. I need to know he is okay. How can someone go through so much with seizures, cardiac arrests, meningitis and now surgery for a bleed in his brain from a seizure and still be going strong. Ethan is still fighting so we should too. I look over at Caleb who is just staring into space praying for this to all be a dream. If only it was..


	8. Chapter 8

*Meanwhile In Resus*

Connies POV:

"okay guys the surgery will take place here. Rita if you could assist with the procedure please. Right lets scrub up and begin" i say as me and Rita begin to prep ourselves for the surgery and everyone else preps the equipment and Ethan. As Rita preps the sight for surgery i grab the scalpel and begin the first incision. Its always hard doing surgery on someone but its worse when you know them. More pressure to do it right. As i enter the sight Rita passes me the clamps so i can open up and get a better look inside to find the bleed. As i locate the sight of the bleed i start working around applying pressure to help contain the blood flow. It may be a small opening but my goodness there was some amount of blood coming out. For a split second i felt like we had been to late. I had to snap out of this mind space and remember why we was doing this. I had to do right, i had to save him. I was going to save him!

Calebs POV:

Its been 2 hours since they started but it feels like a lifetime. What if something has went wrong i thought. What if he isn't strong enough to get through this. Hes been through so much already. Sitting waiting was harder than being there in person. I couldn't do anything to help him and just felt useless. As i sat next to mum i saw the figure of someone walking towards us. Rita! She had scrubs on and looked a mess but she looked slightly relieved. Please let it have gone well i pray to myself quietly. He maybe a geek at time but hes my little brother. As she walks in she closes the door and sits down opposite me and mum.

Ritas POV:

Sitting down i look over at Cal and Matilda as i sigh and begin to explain everything. "There was a lot of blood. More than we first thought there would be, but Connie was able to manage it. She would have came in herself but she is just finishing up closing the sight and then we are going to CT just to make sure the bleed is stopped but we are hopeful at the minute." As i finish talking i see the relief clear on both their faces as i stand up and head off to take Ethan up to CT.


	9. Chapter 9

Calebs POV:

Rita has just left to take Ethan up to CT to check the surgery went well and all me and mum can do at this point now is to sit and wait. Although she said they are hopeful there is still a little bit of doubt that creeps up into the back of your head. What if he isnt okay? What if he never wakes or he isnt the same Ethan as he was? I shake these thoughts from my mind and try to focus positively. I mean he is a fighter. He got through the van crash back in 2014 and hes already got through meningitis before and he was only 1 and a half! He has to be okay i mumble to myself as mum hears me and turns to look at me with a small smile just before embracing me into a hug. Sometimes that is all you need to make you feel that little bit better.

Ritas POV:

Up in CT Ethan is just placed in the scanner as it begins to show the images of his brain. Everyone hear is praying that there is no signs of a bleed/damage in his brain. Just once i want to be able to look ay Caleb and Matilda and actually tell them some good news for once without any buts and if involved. As the scan finishes i collect the results and find the closest Dr to confirm what they said. " !" i shout as we leave CT with Ethan and head back towards Resus. "Could you just confirm the results of Ethan's CT scan please before i go speak to Cal and Matilda. He tells me what i wanted to hear as i walk off in the direction of the family room with Ethan safely back in Resus i open the doors to the room and smile at Cal and Matilda. "The results for Ethan' scan came back and show no sign of any damage or bleed. I am happy to say that the surgery was a success. He still has a way to go but its looking a lot better. We will be starting him on a course of antibiotics to help fight against the meningitis and once that is showing signs of improvement we will start to try and bring him out of the coma." I stop and wait for a reply. Caleb just sits there quietly thanking everyone he possibly can think of and Matilda just bursts into tears. As i leave them alone i head back to resus. Sometimes i love my job, sometimes the simplest things cam make such a difference in a persons day.


	10. Chapter 10

Connies POV:

"Right lets start him on a course of antibiotics straight away and try to kick this thing before it gets even worse" i bark orders at staff. I feel bad for doing this but i need to. I need to make sure he is okay. People assume im hard and am horrid but my staff are the most important thing to this department and its my job to ensure they are okay. As doctors and nurses work their way around me i continue to keep am eye on his sats, bp and pulse to make sure he isnt reacting bad to the antibiotics. "Everything is going great so far guys well done." After the antibiotics are administered its just a waiting game to see if his body responds in the way we want. As Ethan is left alone i go over to another patient and carry on as normal.

*the next day*

Charlies POV:

Ethan still seems to be responding well to the antibiotics. Connie has actually suggested trying to bring him out of the coma today. Its them that we will really see if any damage has been done. Doing this job you learn to expect the worst but you still hope for the best. Caleb and Matilda still haven't left. I think they may be living in that room, but then again i couldn't blame them. If i were in their position i probably wouldn't leave either.

Matildas POV:

Opening my eyes i realise i fell asleep without realising it. As i turn my head i notice Caleb sound asleep next to me. Suddenly the doors open and in walks Connie. She looks over at Cal and comes and sits next to me. "I'll be quiet so not to wake him but i have some news" she tells me. "Ethan has been responding really well to the antibiotics so i am going to start trying to bring him out of the coma today. I will get the medication and begin trying now. Hopefully its goes good and he wakes fairly easily. This is when we will see any real problems. As soon as he begins to wake i will get someone to fetch you both." She finishes as i thank her and tell her i will let Val know when he wakes. As she shuts the door behind her i gear him start to stir. "Hey what's up? he asks. I smile and tell him what Connie has just said. "That's fantastic!" he says sitting up as i hug him tight. I just hope Ethan is okay when he wakes. If he wakes.

Connies POV:

As i insert the needle and administer the drugs to wake him i can feel the tension in the room. Everyone hoping he wakes and with no complications. Hes been through a lot and his body cant take much more. Time passes by as hope begins to die down. Its been 30 minutes since the first dose so i administer another and wait. 30 minutes pass again and we agree to try again tomorrow. As i begin to clean up and the staff start to leave we all freeze still as we hear a very quiet groan behind us. We all turn in unison to see the flickering of Ethan's eyes as they begun to open slowly. "someone get Cal and Matilda!" i shout as Rita runs off to find them. "Ethan? Can you hear me?" i ask as he groans in response. A relief is felt from everyone. Hes awake. Now to wait till he is fully alert to see if there is any damage.

Calebs POV:

Sitting in the quiet room we hear footsteps running towards us as doors swing open Rita trying to catch her breath. "What is it? What's wrong?" I ask jumping onto my feet. "Nothings wrong. Ethan's waking up!" Rita says as she starts to head back to Resus and without any thought both me and mum follow her as quick as we can. Please be fine, please be fine us all i can think at the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Calebs POV:

Arriving into resus me and mum are straight over to Ethans side. "Ethan? Nibbles?" i say quietly as his eyes flicker open and closed. "Ethan? Sweetheart?" mum holds his hand and talks softly to him as well. Just then a small groan and his eyes flicker again as he opens them fully for the first time.

Ethans POV:

Im tired, confused and why is mum saying my name? As my eyes open slowly i realise i am in the hospital staring at the resus ceiling. I dared to think what has happened while I've been asleep. Looking around i see the faces of all my friends and co workers and also of Caleb and mum. "what's happened?" i ask quietly. My throat feels like it's on fire but that may be because i have a tube through my nose and going down my throat. Caleb explains everything to me. The seizures, how my heart stopped, my bleed on my brain. I just stare at the ceiling shocked that all this has happened. Connie starts checking my vitals and asking me all sorts like do i know where i am? Am i in pain? Where does it hurt most? My eyes turn towards her. "well i feel like I've been hit by a truck, im in hospital and it hurts everywhere" i say sarcastically. A few moments later she lets us know i am clear and Lofty proceeds to take the neck brace off me. As i slowly sit up Caleb is there to make sure i am ok. As i get comfy Rita speaks to me. "we need to make sure there has been no lasting damage so will need to take you back up to CT just to make sure." I nod in agreement as they start to get me ready to leave for CT.

*1 hour later*

Ritas POV:

Ethans results are back from CT and as i look over them i head towards resus to give him the news. Walking in its daunting as they all know what i have in my hand and its weird at how i am the only one right now to know what is on them. As i look at Ethan, Cal and Matilda i talk directly at them about the results. "So Ethan, your scan results are back and show absolutely no sigh of any lasting damage to you. With time you should be back to full health, but understand its going to take some time to get that. Dont rush it because you need to make sure you take care of yourself." Just then Cal laughs and says "dont worry Rita im going to make sure he takes it easy. You hear that nibbles no going out partying" he snickers to himself. "oh yeah because i did lots of that before" Ethan says with a big hint of sarcasm.

*1 week later*

Ethans POV:

Starting to get bored before in hospital. I love working here but not being the patient. Hopefully i can go home soon and just rest there. Its going to be a lot easier for me. I feel like i will be able to rest and recover better in my own home. Just then Cal and mum walk in. "Connie said you can go home now." A smile comes across my face. "When can i leave?" i ask eager as mum answers. "Now. We signed the discharge forms and you have been given the all clear to go. Cone on lets get you home." As i get up and changed into some comfy clothes mum sets about getting the stuff together. As i sot in the wheelchair Cal begins to push me out towards the car. "Its going to take time but im going to be just fine" i think to myself smiling softly at the thought. Here's to getting better i say.


End file.
